Hitting the West Coast
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: After two months of living apart Angela decides to move to Iowa and move another branch of the Bower Agency with her.


**A/N: This takes place during Season Eight.**

"Mother?" Angela asked when she walked through the lobby of her office. She looked up at Mona.

"Yes."

'I've been thinking about something. I'm moving to Iowa."

"Didn't you already try that once Angela?" Mona asked and Angela nodded.

"I did, but before I gave up my career to be there for Tony. I love Tony and I do want to be with him."

"Well then, go.' Mona smiled. "We took care of the business while you were gone and we can do it again. You can take care of the branch in Iowa and look in on us here. We can handle it Angela."

"Oh mother. You've never said something like that before." Angela replied.

"Well, you've never wanted to leave before." There are tears formed in Mona's eyes. "You can do it. You spend years at Wallace and McQuade and brought them up. Then you started your own agency and grounded it for five years. Plus you raised my grandson all alone. I know you can do it Angela." Mona hugged her.

"Thank you mother."

"Make your father and I proud. Although, I already know you will." Angela smiled.

"I better go call Tony."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony was in his office on the campus of Wells Junior College in Branson, Iowa. Tony's boss, Dr. Graham, walked in.

"Tony, you've had a great season so far. I'm glad you decided to sign on for the three year contract."

"So am I." Tony replied. "Iowa is beautiful, I love this team and I love the school." He sighed.

"But?" Dr. Graham asked.

"Oh, not buts," Tony sighed. "Although, I miss Angela." Dr. Graham nodded.

"I understand. She's a great woman Tony. But we have to get down to work here." He replied. Tony nodded. When the phone rang Dr. Graham walked out of the office.

"Hello?" Tony asked.

"Tony?" A woman's voice asked.

"Angela?" He questioned. Tony gripped the phone. "Is that you?" She laughed.

"Who else would be calling now?" Tony shrugged. "I've missed you Tony."

"I've missed you too Angela." Tony replied and Angela took a deep breath.

"Tony, my reason for calling is because I want to talk to you about moving back to Iowa." Tony sighed.

"Haven't we already tried that Angela? I can't leave the school and you can't leave Connecticut." Angela sighed.

"I've already talked to Mother. I want to move a branch of the Bower Agency to Iowa." Angela stated.

"Really?" Angela nodded and laughed.

"Really. I love you so much Tony and want to spend the rest of our lives together. We can get married like we planned." Both Tony and Angela smiled at that. They love each other and wanted to get married, but the distance between them was a problem until Angela had this idea. Then a student walked into Tony's office.

"Angela, I have to let you go. I have a student in my office right now. I will talk to you later on. I love you Angela."

"I love you too Tony." She hung up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jonathan, Mona and Angela were sitting in the living room.

"Mother, Jonathan; with my moving to Iowa it will leave you guys here by yourselves."

"We won't be all alone mom." Jonathan replied. "We have Sam and Hank. Plus you and Tony will only be a plane ride away." Angela hugged Jonathan.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"We'll be fine Angela. I can stay at work. Jonathan will be at college. Sam and Hank can take care of the house."

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"I know it will." Mona responded with a smile. Jonathan nodded.

"You won't be gone forever mom. I know you'll be fine." Jonathan replied. Then Angela nodded.

"Alright, with the blessing of my family. I'll move to Iowa and start my new business. It won't be easy though." Angela hugged Mona and then drifted off into thoughts of a life in Iowa. There she would be with her fiancé and living small town life. Will it be okay? Is her business enough? She can take files with her because it's the same business but will it all be alright? The last thing she wanted was to repeat what happened the last time. She sighed what was she worried about? She had Tony, she had the Bower Agency, and everything would be alright.

**A/N: chapter 2 coming soon… thank you for sticking with me… I will be writing more stories and more chapters soon. I feel like I've been in deep depression for several months and now I feel like I'm getting better as I get closer to God in 2013. **


End file.
